


及时行乐(八)

by Portofino



Series: 及时行乐 [1]
Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Portofino/pseuds/Portofino





	及时行乐(八)

08

 

 

傍晚的时候，飞机降落在克里斯托弗哥伦布机场。他们到达了此行的目的地，意大利热那亚省。出机场时天色已经暗了，经过十几个小时的长途飞行，三人都很疲倦。机场外，黑色的林肯轿车早已等候在那里，李英超沉默地随着李振洋上了车，卜凡不紧不慢地跟在后面。卜凡的随行助理和跟李振洋一起来的考察团上了另一辆商务车，两辆车一前一后朝着利古里亚海北岸驶去。

 

李英超一上车就自己挑了个角落靠着椅背闭上了眼睛，李振洋皱眉瞥了他一眼，看到小孩苍白的脸色，终究没有说什么，在和小孩隔了几米的地方坐下，脸上的表情绝称不上好看。卜凡把两人的神态都看在眼里，也没有刻意靠近李振洋，看似随意地靠窗坐下。三个人之间都隔了些距离，没有人说话。一种沉闷的寂静在车里蔓延开来。

 

这次卜凡参与的颁奖晚会在距热那亚三十多公里的菲诺港贝尔蒙德酒店举行。不知是不是巧合的缘故，乌托邦赌场这次想要收购的凯撒酒店也恰恰位于波涛菲诺小镇。菲诺港顶着地中海最美丽的港口的光环，社会各界名流和皇室贵族都对这个优雅的小镇青眼有加，港口常年停泊着豪华游轮，对于靠赌船起家的李家而言，这里是开拓疆土的不二选择。

 

李老爷子其实看得很明白。自己的儿子对家族事务没有多少兴趣，李振洋把他这个老板的位置坐成了名副其实的甩手掌柜。所以老爷子也并没有把谈妥生意的希望寄予在他身上，这次，他派出了最精锐的商务人才跟李振洋一起去意大利。他之所以强硬地要求李振洋一定要亲自过来考察，更多的是希望能借此机会改善他和卜凡之间的关系。李振洋也很清楚这一点，父亲总是以一种与他自身淡漠性子极其不符的积极态度游走在他和卜凡之间，试图填平他们之间的沟壑。

 

真正令他有些不解的是卜凡的行为。出于安全方面的考虑，颁奖晚会主办方安排参与这次晚宴的影星都入住了贝尔蒙德酒店。在工作上，卜凡是个严谨到近乎刻板的人，李振洋本以为他会拒绝父亲的安排，却没想到他似乎是欣然地接受了。整整三天的行程，他和李振洋下榻的地方都在凯撒酒店。

 

从热那亚到波涛菲诺只有一个小时的车程。他们抵达酒店的时候天已经完全黑下来了，夜色里灯火辉煌的建筑宛若帝王行宫。李英超站在凯撒酒店门前仰着脖子看着这座富丽堂皇的宫殿，不由自主地微微张开了嘴，发出无意识的赞叹。从上飞机开始，这是李英超第一次流露出一个小孩子该有的神情。很没见识，但是很可爱。李振洋弯起嘴角，抬手在他脑袋上摸了摸。可是李英超像是突然被他的动作惊醒，低下头轻轻往边上挪了一步，避开了李振洋的手。

 

李振洋的笑一下子僵在脸上，一股火从心里窜上来，烧的他眼睛发疼。门口的侍者及时迎上来，引他们到各自的房间。卜凡轻笑一声，拍了拍李振洋的肩：“走吧，哥哥。”李英超还是低着头，默默地跟在两人身后。三个人各怀心思，在古怪的氛围中上了楼。

 

卜凡和李振洋的房间都是四楼的套房。两人是对门。李振洋没有另外給李英超订房间，小孩只能和他一起住。好在套房很大，房间也不止一个，两个人住绰绰有余。李英超进屋后四处环顾了一下，没有看李振洋，径自拖着行李箱往最小的那间卧室走去。关上房门，李英超打开行李箱。其实他没什么行李，这些都是李振洋吩咐人为他准备的。李英超把箱子里的Omega抑制剂、抑制贴和其他瓶瓶罐罐一件一件往外拿，摆在宽阔的桌子上。拿着拿着，他的动作越来越慢，好像承受不住那些小瓶子的重量似的。他终于停了下来，双手无力地撑在箱子边缘，垂着头，鼻子有点发酸。他自嘲地笑了笑，抬手在自己的胳膊上狠狠拧了一把，低声道：“李英超，你给我清醒一点啊。”

 

身后的门突然被推开，李振洋拿着一瓶药走了进来。李英超抬头看见他，吸了吸鼻子，从行李箱边站起来。两个人对视了几秒，李英超努力让自己的表情显得更无所谓一点，免得看起来太狼狈。是李振洋先开的口。“你今天状态很差，把药吃了。会好一些。”他走到李英超跟前，把药递给他，声音听起来和往常没什么不同。

李英超垂眼看了看他手中的棕色药瓶，没有接。他后退一步和李振洋拉开了距离，错开视线不看他，语气冷淡：“我不要。”

 

空气安静了几秒。李振洋把手中的瓶子猛地向墙上甩去，玻璃瓶碎裂发出巨大的响声，在安静的环境里格外刺耳。李振洋的怒气再也压不住，李英超今天几次三番毫无来由的漠然终于彻底耗光了他为数不多的耐心。玻璃碎片和药片一起四处飞溅，李振洋的胳膊被玻璃划出一道长长的伤口，鲜血慢慢渗出来，沿着他的手臂往下淌。

 

 

李英超被他的毫无预兆的暴发吓得愣在原地，李振洋已经倏地贴到他眼前。他下意识地后退，腰却狠狠装上背后的桌子边缘，剧烈的疼痛从腰部顺着脊椎窜上来，在他的神经里四处冲撞。李振洋没有给他缓冲的机会，向前跨了一步，一手撑住桌子，两人的胯骨猛地撞在一起，从腰腹到胸膛都完全贴合在一处，疼得李英超忍不住皱眉。“李振洋！你疯了吗！”李英超抵住李振洋的胸膛拼命想推开他，同时向一侧转过脸不去看他凶狠的眼神。李振洋粗暴地捏着李英超的下巴强迫他转过脸来，两人的鼻尖几乎碰到一起。“李英超，你以为你是谁？你在给谁摆脸色？”李振洋的压抑的声音异常嘶哑，说话间灼热的气息完全喷吐在李英超脸上。

 

男人轻蔑的语气像一把刀，轻而易举地刺中了他脆弱的心脏。“放开我！”他更奋力地挣扎起来，“你给我出去！”这句话似乎加剧了男人的怒火。他抬手把小孩身后桌上的瓶瓶罐罐全都扫下去，环住小孩的腰稍稍用力，小孩就被抱到桌上。塑料瓶子落到地上滚了两圈，药片互相碰撞着发出一点声响，显得有些可怜。即便隔着裤子李英超依然能感觉到桌面的凉意，他还没来得及反应，李振洋已经俯身把他压在桌上。他的头发垂落下来，在他狭长的眼睛上落下一片阴影。“出去？”李振洋冷笑着，“这是我的房间，不是你的。”李英超心底发凉，他的脊背紧贴着冰冷的大理石桌面，身上的男人却带着火热的温度。他一手扣住小孩捶打他的两只手举过头顶，一手从小孩腰际摸索着探进去，掌心抚过瘦韧的腰，他的手在李英超身上游走着，粗暴地揉捏他的身体，鼻子蹭着他的颈项，肆意汲取他身上的气味。小孩咬牙忍着身上的疼痛，他的手被禁锢住了，双腿也被李振洋用身体分开，合也合不拢。庞大的无助感一阵阵袭来，他感到鼻子发酸，强烈的愤怒和委屈像烈马一样在他脑子里左冲右突。“李振洋你放开我…啊。”李英超恨恨地喊道，话还没说完就随着李振洋的动作在喉咙里变了调，他胸前一凉，李振洋把他身上的T恤一下推上去堆在脖子的位置，一口叼住了他的乳尖。另一只手也抚上他另一侧胸膛。粉红色的蓓蕾挺立着，被李振洋叼在齿间舔舐啃咬，右手捏着柔嫩的乳头拉扯揉搓，玩弄成各种羞耻的形状，变得红肿不堪。李振洋的动作并不温柔，他是凶狠的，暴戾的，毫不掩饰他野兽般的侵略欲望。李英超胸前的敏感带传来一阵阵伴随着疼痛的快感，他下意识想并拢双腿，却被李振洋察觉，压着他的身体把他双腿分得更开，沉下胯用腿间已经变得坚硬的物件一下一下地顶着他的臀缝。“是不是我对你太好了，让你忘记自己是什么身份？”李振洋看着仰头喘息的小孩，加重了撞击的力度，“你是我的。”李英超浑身酥软，被顶得一点点向上移动，微张的嘴里吐不出一句完整的话。李振洋一把把他捞回来压在身下，咬着他乳尖的牙齿微微用力，在齿间磨了磨。“嗯…”小孩咬着嘴唇，低低的呻吟却从鼻腔里哼出来。李振洋终于满意地放过了他胸前的红樱，一路吮吸着落下深深浅浅的吻，最后埋首在他颈窝里，伸出舌头一下下舔着他颈侧的腺体，呼吸他身上的苦橙气味。不同于其他Omega的甜腻，小孩信息素的味道青涩中甚至隐约带着攻击性，却偏偏混着他身体上原本带有的甜蜜的香气，那种欲拒还迎的诱惑崩断了李振洋理智的最后一根弦。看着身下意乱情迷的小孩，李振洋红了眼睛，一只手探向下方，隔着裤子握住小孩已经昂然的前端，嘴唇舔吻着他娇嫩的耳垂，低声道：“你是我的Omega，你没有反抗的权利。”

 

敏感部位被握住的感觉让李英超浑身颤栗了一下，他从那种混沌的情欲里清醒过来，李振洋的话像一盆冷水劈头盖脸地浇灭了他身体的火，理智终于占了上风。李振洋无意中吐出的“Omega”这个词准确又凶狠地击中他努力隐藏的软肋，他一下子意识到自己以一具Alpha的身体伪装成omega的事实。不论他在李振洋面前再如何自卑，alpha骨子里控制欲和狂暴因子始终存在，他终究不是温软甜美的Omega。被侵犯的耻辱和对伪装被撕破的恐惧糅合在一起，一霎那有无数画面在他眼前闪过，回过神来又只剩下一片空白。

 

他突然想起自己是为什么要抗拒李振洋。

 

 

李英超对着在自己口腔里肆虐的舌头狠狠咬下去。李振洋吃痛，下意识地离开小孩的嘴唇，眉毛紧紧皱在一起。李英超突然没了束缚，他狠命地推了李振洋一把，跳下桌子踉踉跄跄地冲出房间。等李振洋反应过来的时候只听到外面的门被用力甩上的声音。他顾不上舌头的剧痛跑出去，客厅空无一人。小孩一个人跑了。

 

 

李振洋握紧了双手，一拳砸在门边的墙上，鲜血淋漓。

 

TBC


End file.
